Fan:Digimon: Ordeal of Deva
Digimon: Ordeal of Deva is a fanon live-action film idea created by CAJH. It is the second film of the Legendary Tamers Saga and the seventh film of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The film was announced on October 30, 2015 right after the synopsis release of its prequel Digimon: Age of Tamers. The synopsis is currently in production and the release will be in Q1 2016. Revealed plot points *The film will take almost one year after the battle against the Digital Revolution. *Eight of the nine previously unseen Deva will appear as the main antagonists. *Four previously seen characters will become new Tamers, Mei Yashida and Jason Storm are among them, but Kyle Lambert is not. *The Blue Cards will appear. *An older version of Grigory Shatalov from DigiPast Chronicles will appear. Characters Tamers *Tatsuya Munemori, a 16 years old Japanese high school student. *Andrew "Andy" Conteh, a 17 years old African American high school student whose father was a student of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. *Vera Neidhardt, a 16 years high school student who was previously a cold and merciless fighter. *Mei Yashida, a 16 years old high school student who is Tatsuya's love interest and becomes one of the new Tamers. *Jason Storm, a 16 years old friend of Tatsuya. He becomes one of the new Tamers. *Harold Thompson, a 51 years old man who is one of the leaders of the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined). He is an old friend of Julius Harmon, Grigory Shatalov and the Harmon family. Partner Digimons *Tatsuya's partner: Guilmon → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon *Andy's partner: Terriermon → Galgomon → Rapidmon *Vera's partner: Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon *Thompson's partner: Kudamon → Reppamon → Qilinmon Allies Humans *Kyle Lambert, a 15 years old student and Jason's best friend. *Julius Conteh, Andy's 51 years old father who originates from Sierra Leone. *Mindy Cornell, a 27 years old niece of Harold Thompson who works for the W.N.D.D. *Grigory Shatalov, a 68 years old former colleague of Robert Harmon. Digimons *Calumon, a small Digimon with an ability to make others Digivolve. *Wizarmon, a friend of Kudamon who assists the Tamers in their fight against the Deva. *Lopmon, a Rookie form of the Rabbit Deva Andiramon who turned against her "brothers and sisters". Anti-Heroes *Impmon, a mischievous Digimon who dislikes any Digimon partnered with a human. Antagonists Deva *Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva. *Pajramon, the Sheep Deva. *Vajramon, the Ox Deva. *Indramon, the Horse Deva. *Anilamon, the Dragon Deva. *Mahoragamon, the Monkey Deva. *Caturamon, the Dog Deva. *Vikaralamon, the Pig Deva. Trivia *''Digimon: Ordeal of Deva'' refers to fighting against the Deva, a group based on the mythological divine beings ofthe same, as well as Twelve Heavenly Generals and the animals on the Chinese Zodiac. The previous name before the final decision was Digimon: Riddle of Deva. *Grigory Shatalov made his first appearance as one of the main characters of DigiPast Chronicles prequel miniseries. How he became part of the Project: Digital Life, is revealed on the Arc 1, but the Arc 2 will reveal how he and the Harmon family met Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson for the first time. Sequel The sequel name will be announced after the synopsis of Ordeal of Deva is released. It was originally meant to be the first part of the two-parted ending chapter, until both to parts were decided to be renamed. But The Arc 2 of DigiPast Chronicles is meant t be released before this sequel. Category:Fan fiction